1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly, to an insulation displacement connector which pierces through an insulation layer of an insulated wire to establish electrical contact between the conductor of the wire and a conductive terminal of the connector.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various types of connectors are known for interconnecting with wires having conductors surrounded by an insulating layer. One type of connector is known as an insulation displacement connector, with which an electrical connection can be achieved without stripping away the insulation from the wire. A typical insulation displacement connector includes a generally flat conductive terminal having a slot therein which receives an insulated wire. Sharpened edges along the slot sever the insulation as the wire slides along the slot, thereby establishing an electrical connection between the terminal and the conductor of the wire, without necessitating the pre-stripping of the insulation from the wire.
In one style of insulation displacement connector, the wire is inserted, for example, into the connector from one side thereof until the wire is overlying the slot of the terminal. A large force is then applied, for example, downwardly and orthogonally to the direction of insertion of the wire, in order to force the wire into the slot between the blades of the terminal.
Unfortunately, with this style of insulation displacement connector, it is necessary to have clearance on both the side and the top of the connector in order to accommodate insertion of the wire into the connector, and subsequent insertion of the wire onto the terminal. Further, the large forces required to force the wire into the slot can dislodge the terminal from securement within the connector, since typically the terminal is inserted into the connector during manufacture in the same direction as the forces applied to the terminal during the forcing of the wire into the slot.
There is a need in the art for an insulation displacement connector which requires a minimum of clearance space therearound so that more connectors may be accommodated within a given space. Further, there is a need for an insulation displacement connector which is not susceptible to dislodging of the terminal under the forces applied to the terminal during insertion of the wire into the slot of the terminal.